


In The Morning

by Dupreerose



Category: Avatar (TV), Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dupreerose/pseuds/Dupreerose
Summary: A little bit of pillow talk.





	

There was something about that time of morning, when the snoring and open mouth drooling had stopped and he was just lying there peacefully, that she loved. Of course she would never tell him that. He’d just get that stupid, smug look on his face and grin like an idiot, and, frankly, she couldn’t stomach that.

Never the less, Azula laid in his bed, among the warm furs and shades of blue, and watched Sokka. She liked the slope of his nose and the way his bottom lip poked out just a bit, as if he were moping. She followed his goatee from where it started just under that pouting lip to where it jutted out from his chin and wondered what he would look like with a full beard, or even none at all. In the end she decided the goatee was best as it didn’t take away from those lovely high cheekbones of that nice, strong jaw.

Slowly, a mischievous smile spread across his lips “You’re watching me sleep again.” He said quietly, almost singing.

“Now why would I do a foolish thing like that?” Azula huffed, propping herself up.

Sokka opened one eye “Because you think I’m cute.”

“Poodle-monkey puppies are cute. You are far from that.”

He opened the other eye and turned to mirror her posture “But you like looking at me.”

She shrugged, turned onto her back and cracked a smile “People have always been fascinated by train wrecks.”

He clutched his chest and slunk over dramatically “Oh, how you wound me.” He lifted himself and pounced to hover over her “Now what can I do to exact my revenge?”

Azula reached up and twirled her finger in the long hair that hung around his face “I don’t know,” she smirked “perhaps you should ravage me until I cry out for mercy.”

“An interesting choice,” Sokka dropped back on Azula’s side “but, since it was your idea, I think I’ll pass.”

Her brows furrowed and she tuned over and shoved him. He laughed, pulling her into his arms and kissing her “Come here, don’t pout.” He cooed and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled “What’s that all about.”

She ran her fingernail across his peck “I was just wondering what would happen if your constituents knew that their beloved new councilman spent the weekend performing all sorts of unspeakable acts with the Fire Lord’s disgraced sister.”

“They’d probably freak out like Katara did.”

She laughed at the memory of her lover’s sister screaming at them at the tip end of her lungs after catching them kissing against a wall behind the palace a few months back. “That was spectacular.”

He shrugged “Some people don’t get that you aren’t the same person anymore.”

Azula straddled Sokka, giving him an extremely menacing look “And who said I wasn’t.”

“I did.” He challenged.

She sat up on him and produced two great balls of blue flame in her hands “I am still and will always be the mightiest person you, or anyone else will have the honor of meeting.”

Sokka bit his lip as he watched the blue light dance against her naked skin. He mumbled “Damn I love it when you get all assertive.”

She doused the flames and leaned over so that she was nose to nose with him “Then you will do as I said and you will fuck me, hard, until I tell you to stop.”

“Yes Ma’am.”


End file.
